A Vulcan Freaky Friday
by thinkingcap101
Summary: Skon, tired of the attitudes both his son and grandson have in regards to eachother, decides to employ an old family meld technique and switches their minds one day before Sarek and Amanda had planned to renew their vows. Based off of Freaky Friday


The idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it. Enjoy!

* = vulcan

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Freaky Friday

*Human traditions are most strange.* Skon thought as he looked at the invitation he had received a few weeks ago in his hands. Skon could tell that the thick paper was of good quality with the thin gold boarder it had and the dark black calligraphy engraved into it.

You are cordially invited to celebrate

the renewal of vows of

Sarek of Vulcan

and

Amanda Grayson

On Saturday afternoon

March the 3rd

at four o'clock

Earth Embassy, Vulcan

*And most elaborate.* Skon concluded. *Then again we ourselves also have most elaborate rituals and customs.* He remembered his own bonding ceremony. Though it seemed simple enough before he was to be bonded, he soon found out it wasn't. Unless it was at the spur of the moment, every last detail from the material of the clothing to the quality of the instruments played was carefully planned out by both families beginning a year before one's expected first Pon Farr. And then he had to rehearse every action and movement and step he was to take up until he could actually mate with his chosen. Yes even vulcans had complicated rituals like humans did all for a special purpose. Yet sometimes even he had problems understanding the purpose of human rituals. He had contacted his son the day he had received the invitation and received an explanation on renewing wedding vows. He supposed there was some logic in it.

He put the invitation down on his bed next to the suit case he was packing with the help of his servants. Skon made sure that his best sets of robes were folded properly for the ceremony at the embassy along with a couple of his every day robes. He had made sure that his schedule was clear for the whole week and he would be arriving at the house of his son two days before the ceremony. Skon wanted to spend time with his son and his grandson whom would be making the long trip to Vulcan from Star Fleet. He was proud of the boy despite his choice in career. He had his sources and from what he has heard from the past few years he felt that Spock had made the right choice. He would have never made it on Vulcan. If Skon were to be honest, he had always felt that Spock would be better off serving his talents elsewhere and not surrounded by logical beings that discreetly disapproved of him. Hopefully there wouldn't be any incidents. The last time he was over…well lets just say Skon wished both Sarek and Spock had a better understanding of each other. It would have made that day much easier to handle. Not one minute after he had arrived at the house did Spock come barging in with Sarek going after him about refusing the Vulcan Science Academy. The house was filled with both their voices ranging from settled to nearly screaming. That was the first time Skon had observed Sarek show anything along the lines of emotion for a long time. As far as he knew, they had not spoken since.

As his servants took his luggage away and he stepped into the private transportation that would take him to Sarek's estate, he thought about something he had uncovered within the past few days. Amanda had often contacted Skon to vent her frustrations on that she acquired from her husband and son and ask for advice on how to deal with Sarek. She had talked with him more often after Spock left for Star Fleet. Skon could see that the problem between Spock and Sarek was draining her both mentally and physically.

It was what Amanda had said in their last talk that prompted him to think back to a both enlightening yet terrible and embarrassing day he and his own father had experienced at the hands of his grandmother. *Father in law,* she had said near the end of their conversation, *I just wish they could see things from the others point of view. It would probably help some. Not much but some.* A light bulb had gone off over his head at that moment, and he promptly bid Amanda farewell and immediately set forth to the family's main estate.

Skon went to the library where they kept all material that had not been transferred to computer and pulled out his grandmother's books and brushed the dust from them. They had most likely not been touched since he was a child. He spent three days locked up in a room going over everything until at last he had found the instructions on how to do the technique. Well, he found a copy of the instructions he soon figured out. The technique had been in use since many years before Surak's time. He made sure he memorized it down to every word, and if he felt that he had to, he was well prepared to use it.

Review please! Let me know what you think and thanks for at least giving this a try.


End file.
